Five O'Clock
by starsinlove
Summary: They're just another cliche. Just another one night stand with what seemed like no strings attached. Implied sexual activity. A late Val Day present for all!


**__**_Hey, my loves! I was planning to upload this on Valentine's Day... long story short, I didn't get it there on time. The ending is a bit unsatisfying, but I might fix it later if I really wish. Please enjoy this late Valentine's Day gift :) I love you all._

_-ang_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's 5 o'clock in the morning<br>Conversation got boring  
>You said you're going to bed soon<br>So I snuck off to your bedroom  
>And I thought I'd just wait there…<br>Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping...**_

Draco stifled a yawn behind me and the arm around my waist loosened. He sat up on the wide, soot colored couch and glanced at the clock.

"It's five, Granger," he said in that smooth voice I loved.

"I know," I said. He stood from my side and paced the room.

"You should get going," he sighed. "I don't want anyone to catch us."

I continued to watch his nude form roam around his vast living room.

"I know."

"Granger, I've got to go to bed."

Nothing. He sighed again.

"I'll leave you to get cleaned up," he said quietly. He pulled on some dark, silk boxers and padded out of the room. I sighed. This again.

But a few minutes later, instead of being fully clothed and out the door, I was curled up in Draco's sweet smelling bed of satin sheets.

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I want ya  
>And you want me, don't ya?<br>I can see it  
>Cause you've been waiting on me since<br>I said that I was hittin' the club  
>Something coming up on me<br>And I know you be getting so horny  
>Cause you be sending me texts saying<br>Boy just get your ass up in that car  
>And come get all of this love<strong>_

_I sipped my drink quietly. While I sat upright in my bar stool, wizards and witches all around me swayed and stumbled. A seemingly abstemious wizard then filled the space next to her._

"_Hello Granger," came a quiet voice. I turned to the stranger, brows furrowing at the familiar blonde head and gray eyes._

"_Malfoy?" I said incredulously. He ordered a firewhiskey and sipped once before answering._

"_In the flesh," he replied with a smirk._

"_I didn't recognize you… You look a lot better than you did at school," I replied with a small smile. Why not? I thought. Might as well try to repair our horrible enemy relationship._

"_I didn't quite recognize you either… You certainly learned how to clean yourself up."_

"_Coming from you, Malfoy, that's saying a lot. Thanks."_

"_Draco."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_My name is Draco," he said. "Please use it, Hermione."_

_I shivered slightly at his smooth voice. His smirk widened._

"_Alright… Draco."_

And the rest was a blur. I'll never be quite sure how it happened, but a few minutes later, we were in his apartment. Here, he introduced me to the concept of "friends with benefits".

Or, in our case, acquaintances.

_**You ain't got to remind me  
>She already said if I don't come home on time<br>She might go crazy  
>And she'll be waiting on me<br>With one of my chains on  
>She might come and find me<br>And then ask me kindly  
>Do I want her to go crazy?<br>We do this every night  
>And then we always wake up singing the same song<strong>_

"_Draco?" I say tentatively, covering my sweating body with a silken sheet. He lazily stood from the bed and walked to the large window, staring out at the bustling Muggle city as he lit a tiny cigarette. I frowned. Of all the Muggle things he could pick up, he chose-_

"_Mm? Wha's wrong?" He asked in a muffled tone as cigar smoke hung like a rain cloud in the room. I bit my lip._

"_Um… Do you… think… we could have loved each other?" I asked, shaking fretfully. Draco continued to smoke, but I heard him choke slightly._

"_What do you mean, Hermione?" He asked in a rough, quiet voice. _

"_In school, during the war… now? Could we have?"_

"_I dunno. Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Well, I… never mind."_

"_But-,"_

"_I have to leave, Draco. Thanks for today."_

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're going to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there…  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in…<strong>_

_The phone rang shrilly, demanding my attention. I broke my glaring contest with my Auror papers and plucked up the ancient phone sitting on my desk._

"_Auror Granger. How may-?"_

"_Granger, I need you," said an impatient voice._

"_Draco? Why are you call-?"_

"_Granger. You have five minutes. I need you right now." My face went hot with anger and frustration._

"_Malfoy, you can't just treat me like some _whore_ you get use whenever._ _I'm working. Good day, Malfoy."_

_I know now what a horrible decision I made. He stormed over quickly. After finishing a rant loud enough for the gods to hear, he got what he wanted._

_Stupid Granger._

_He doesn't love you back. Why do you let him do this? _

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>And you calling<br>And these females got me stalling  
>I can hear your voice in my head like<br>"What is he doing? Oh, what is he doing?"  
>Cause I keep checking my cell phone<br>And these missed calls  
>You texting me like I'm a kill y'all<br>If you don't get your ass up out of that club  
>And do you know what time it is?<strong>_

I curled in on myself tighter the longer I thought. His fresh cologne wriggled itself into my brain. His intoxicating kisses stayed trapped under my skin. Why did I feel more than hunger for his body? Why was it suddenly love?

_You're thinking too much, Hermione. He's just a little crush…_

Damnit. Even I couldn't convince _myself_.

Draco had even said it himself in the beginning of their relationship; no strings attached. Just sex.

_**Oh, oh my bad, girl  
>And this Nuvo got me trippin'<br>And I know that you mad, girl  
>But you ain't got to worry about nothing<br>Girl I got you, girl I got you  
>She might come and find me, and then ask me kindly<br>Do I want her to go crazy?  
>We do this every night and then<br>We always wake up singing the same song**_

_Draco lay relaxed on his bed, like a god of perfection. He watched as I redressed. I tried my best to hide the rosy blush I gained from his stare. He took a breath, as if to say something._

"_I've been thinking about what you said," he said carefully. I gave him the most innocently confused look I could._

"_What did I say?" I ask, navigating the room for my coat. Draco rolled off of the bed and snatched something from his side of the bed: my coat. I nodded in thanks as he handed it too me carefully._

"_About loving each other… I really doubt it," he said slowly, so every word was painfully clear. I showed nothing, only light deliberation._

"_Yes. I always thought the same… doesn't hurt to be curious though, no?" I replied. Draco rubbed the back of his neck, staring at my faded coat, which was now draped over my shoulders._

"_Yes, I guess so," he said quietly. He adjusted my coat and awkwardly patted my shoulder. "Stay warm out there, Hermione."_

"_Eh… um. Yeah. Thank you."_

And that was the first time he offered me any sort of affection. The first time his facial expression didn't say he was lusting for me.

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're going to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there…  
>Until I heard you come up the stairs<br>And I pretended I was sleeping  
>And I was hoping you would creep in…<strong>_

__ Draco ruffled his hair irritably. He continued to pace the library impatiently. Hermione raced endlessly through his mind.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermio-_

Damnit! Why couldn't he think of something else? Why did he have to continue to question what he and Hermione were? They were only here for sex. For the extra body they needed occasionally. What else was there to it? Recently, to Draco, it seemed to be more… and when she asked him! If they could love! He was thrilled. Ecstatic. But doubt soon flooded him. What was there to tell? She was only an old enemy. No good history in that. He'd only have one reply out of doubt: no. And what broke him more was that she had agreed. But… he didn't know how much longer he could take it without knowing the answer.

Stupid Malfoy pride.

Stupid ego.

He started for his room. He would pick out some decent clothes and head for Hermione's flat. If she said no, at least he knew he tried.

_**You ain't got nothing on  
>But the t-shirt that I left over your house<br>The last time I came and put it on ya  
>Too many thirsty girls up in this club for me to<br>Leave here with one of them  
>That's why I call her<br>And you'll be right at home waiting for me  
>IPhone plugged in the wall, just waiting for me<br>Club closed at 6, left around 4:30  
>Yeah so by the time I'm at your crib...<strong>_

I drifted in the blurry line between being awake and falling asleep. I vaguely heard quiet feet thumping on the floor. They stopped abruptly at the bedroom door. I sighed drowsily. The feet moved again, stepping more slowly, and hitting the ground with a minute _wump_. It was only until a warm, masculine body laid itself behind me that I realized. I rolled slightly so I was on my back. I felt for his hand in the darkness.

"Draco?"

"Hermione."

"What-?"

His chuckle rumbled through our bodies.

"_I _should be the one asking _you_ why you're here."

"Well… I didn't want to leave yet."

Silence reigned and the only thing heard was our soft breathing. My blood pounded. He had never been so affectionate before… What was going on?

"Well… I can leave now if you like," I offered nervously. His arm tightened and he sighed.

"I… Please… Just don't go yet."

Well, if he was getting all sentimental, I might as well too. I snuggled into his body and continued to drowse on. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed.

_Just give me this much, Draco. Just hold me for tonight and I'll be okay…_

_**And you yawning, but I've been drinking all night and I feel like performing  
>With you in the bedroom<br>Floor to the dresser  
>Don't want nothing less cause I'm sure you're the best<br>You're the one, so I let you  
>That's how you show me love<br>And when we finish you like "Damn, babe you woke me up"  
>I love the way you put it down like it's for both of us<br>The sun ain't the only thing that's coming up**_

There we were. Holding each other until sleep would settle upon us. Sleep was slowly clouding my mind, placing itself gently on my shoulders like a fuzzy blanket…

"Hermione…?"

"Mm?" I asked in a dazed state.

"Well… I…"

"Tell me now, Draco, I'm ready to faint."

He rubbed my arm slowly, in a comforting matter rather than an act to seduce.

"I've been thinking about what you said…"

My eyes snapped open and I turned to him fully. He stopped rubbing my arm and his hand slid to my waist. He bit his lip carefully.

"And…"

"And _what_?"

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning  
>Conversation got boring<br>You said you're going to bed soon  
>So I snuck off to your bedroom<br>And I thought I'd just wait there…**_

"I'm a right state… I know it's five in the morning and we're both tired, delirious, whatever. But… um. I… I-,"

"Draco, you're rambling. Please talk to me."

"Well..."

_**Until I heard you come up the stairs  
>And I pretended I was sleeping<br>And I was hoping you would creep in…  
><strong>_

"I love you."

_**It's 5 o'clock in the morning…**_


End file.
